


Bird of passage

by RoseVered



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, because jason is jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseVered/pseuds/RoseVered
Summary: Jason Todd may have had plans for tonight. His "family" thinks otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

Did you ever have a feeling, that a certain day is somehow important? That nudging feeling you perhaps should be somewhere or have something done? Tonight it was my turn. It was something I couldn´t put my finger on. I was pretty annoyed and irritated.

And then late in the evening the realization hit me. I died today. Well, not exactly today, today years ago. Yippee ki yay, happy anniversary. I might as well take a night off, I guess.

So I sank into a boozer in the heart of the Narrows. Simpsons´ "Moe´s pub" type. Half empty, only a few losers at the bar.

I dived into an empty table, ordered a bottle of Tequila and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I intended to get myself drunk into oblivion and smoke so much, that I won´t be able to speak tomorrow.

Well, it was a good plan. I was just finishing third cigarette and second shot of Tequila, when somebody sat down across me.

"Hello, Little Wing."

Damn, I will have to check my suit and helmet for trackers more often.

"What are you doing here, Dickie?" I growled. "Isn´t it past your bed time already?"

"You know these things will kill you?"

"Been there, done that." I looked into his eyes provocatively, while lighting fourth cigarette. I inhaled deeply and puffed the smoke out, right into Dick´s face, still looking into his eyes.

He raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Hell, he didn´t even cough, and I know very well how he hates cigarettes. He lets me have no fun.

"So what do you want in here, Grayson?" I asked wearily. He put on a hurt face, like if you´d tore child´s favorite teddybear´s head off.

"Can´t I go and see my baby brother?"

I looked around meaningfully. "What would big B say, seeing his Golden boy sitting in a place like this?" I didn´t finish with ´with me´, but Dick got it.

"I think it´s none of his business," he said and poured himself a shot of liquor, using an empty glass he apparently got on the bar.

I sneered. Do we have a belated teenage rebellion here? Well, never mind.

"What the hell do you want," I repeated, staring to be a bit pissed now.

He hesitated for a moment. "Just… show up at home sometimes. I miss my baby brother. And Tim would like to see his other big one too. Alfred will bake tons of cookies out of pure joy. And Bruce..." He paused.

"C´mon, Jay, I´m tired of seeing you destroying yourself. I´m tired to see B´s hurt look every time his eyes come across your costume."

What? I froze completely. Dick continued to drivel, but I´ve shut him down. Then Bruce´s name woke me up again.

I had to stop this at once.

"Look, B´s got Replacement, and most importantly you. I don´t think he misses me that much. "

I did too many things that stood between us now. I can´t agree with his Boy Scout moral. He can´t approve of my methods. Period.

Dick sighed in frustration, as he pushed the chair away from the table.

"You have more in common than you think," he said as he stood up. "And by the way, you can stop calling Tim names." He leaned over to me. "I know about the breakfast waffles," he grinned and waved goodbye casually as he left.

OK, I´m gonna kill Tim this time for sure. But I couldn´t help myself, I had to smile at the memory of waffles and coffee we shared in silence occasionally after a patrol night. Alfred´s waffles have always been a disaster, but nobody had the heart to tell him.

Alfred. I´d lie, saying I don´t miss him. But how could I just show up in the manor? Knock on the door and ask for some cookies? Ha. Though painful, that picture made me smile a little again.

This was pointless. I left the rest of the drink on the table and headed out of the bar, into the night. I wandered the streets, burning cigarette in the corner of my mouth. Maybe I get lucky and run into a robbery or something on my way home. Crooks and lags are after all quite good punching bags and the night was still young.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn´t believe my bad luck. Gotham, night, dark alleys, and nothing? Not even a stupid robbery? Did all the villain cross to a path of light? Or did Bats and Birds managed to get them all already? This was so me.

I kicked empty trash bin in frustration. It startled a stray cat, which darted into the dark with hissing and meowing. I looked around guiltily - you don´t mistreat cats when Catwoman might be around. But the alley remained empty and silent.

I leaned my back on the wall, lighting another cigarette. I guess I can really call it off tonight. I tilted my head back, watching the smoke rise up to the skies. A shadow crossed the gap between the rooftops. I livened up. Could I get some entertainment after all?

I trampled down the cigarette and yanked the grappling hook out of my belt. I shot it to the roof and pulled myself up. Instead of some crook a surprise awaited me there.

"Repl... Red Robin? What are you doing here?"

He wanted to see me, I was sure. No way I could have spotted him unless he didn't want me to.

"Patrolling?"

I crossed my arms on my chest and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Dick?"

"Dick," he answered reluctantly after a while.

I fumed. "I would really appreciate him quit doing his mother hen thing."

Tim snickered. "So would I, sometimes, but you know, it's our Big D."

I rolled my eyes, but I had to smile. And agree with him. Dick just will consider himself our elder brother no matter how I was stronger, or Tim smarter than him.

"By the way, you didn´t have to blabber about that waffle thing. I will settle this with you later" I patted my gun case meaningfully.

"As if I didn´t know you have it loaded with rubber bullets," Tim snorted, his eyes sparkling.

"That´s right. Won´t kill you. Won´t injure you. Much. But the hit hurts like a hell," I teased him. Damn, I´m getting soft. I even can´t be pissed at Tim for more than five minutes.

"Talking about waffles, do you want to stop by for breakfast?" Tim grew solemn.

And here we go. Attack on two frontlines.

"I assume you´re not talking about your apartment," I uttered through gritted teeth. Tim looked down, not answering.

I sighed. "Look, Tim, I must admit, I grew bit fond of you. And you are surprisingly good cook, too. I can even handle Dick from time to time. Or Damian, in case we are not trying to kill each other at the moment. But Bruce… well, that wouldn´t end well."

"Maybe you would be surprised.," he retorted and looked in my eyes. "And you have forgotten certain somebody. Alfred really misses you."

Ouch. That was a bit bellow the belt. How long didn´t I see Alfred, anyway?

"I… just give me some time. Relationship is not a plate. You can´t glue it together just like this when you smash it." When maniac with a crowbar smashes it. When I smash it.

Tim´s shoulders dropped. He nodded eventually.

"I guess you´re right. I just… We would love to see you back home." He waved me good bye and vanished in the night.

Home… The truth is, the only place I ever considered my home was the Wayne manor. But it was a long time ago. Another life. Another Jason.

I sat above the Gotham rooftops, staring into the distance. It was only after some moment I realized I was looking towards the mansion. Towards… home?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I admit it, I finally gave up. I sat on the gargoyle for so long my butt ached, and still kept coming back to this conclusion. Tonight had already taken me to a trip down the memory lane, so why not take the last stop? I have done more stupid things in my life – gotta say more clever too. Why not try this, then? At least I will finally know.

So here I was, standing at the back door, leaning at the door frame casually, but still biting on my lip nervously and trying to dry my sweaty palms inconspicuously.

I tried to knock few times, my hand stopping just an inch before it could tap on the door. The big menacing Red Hood... fearing to meet even bigger and more menacing Batman, let's be honest.

Sudden gust of fresh morning breeze brought familiar scent. Cookies and coffee. Alfred was already up, cooking breakfast.

In a spur of a moment I decided. After all I might get lucky and Bruce and Damian are still asleep.

I lifted my hand and knocked, quickly and rather quietly.

The door opened in what could be two or three seconds. It was of course Alfred who answered it, now smiling at me warmly.

"Good morning, Master Jason, breakfast is already waiting," he greeted. Damn, this man seriously freaks me more than Big B sometimes. I swear he must have meta-gene. Was he watching me secretly all the time I stood at the door, or what?

Alfred watched me placidly, while I was gaping at him. After a while he cocked his eyebrow in a silent question (and my heart clenched painfully at that familiar sight).

"Oh... yes... um... thanks, Alfred," I stuttered. He smiled and beckoned me in. He didn't have to lead me; although it was quite a some time, I still remembered the mansion's plan all too well. I headed to the small dining room, Alfred following me.

I stopped at the door. Shit. Not only Bruce and Demon brat weren´t sleeping. They were sitting at the table, enjoying Alfred´s cuisine. They all were. Shit, again. I could have managed Dick and Tim would be here as well, since I met them both last night.

Dick´s face lit up the moment he saw me. Tim gave me a small smile. Damian frowned a little, but more in confusion, than anger.

I shot them a short look, then braced myself and looked at Bruce. His expression was as impenetrable as ever.

We stared at each other for a few short, yet long seconds. Then he stood up. I backed, reaching for the door. No way I could win this fight.

Bruce suddenly made a few quick steps towards me. Before I could react anyhow, he hugged me tightly.

I froze, unable to move.

Then, hesitantly, I hugged him back.

I could literally feel the tension in the room fade away, as I chuckled nervously.

Bruce cleared his throat and loosened his grip. "OK kid, fancy some breakfast?"

"You bet, Old Man," I answered, still not quite believing this is happening.

Dick smirked, as Bruce maneuvered me gently towards vacant chair.

I sat down and leaned back comfortably, resting my head on the backrest. It´s been a long night, and the adrenaline rush started to wear off.

I felt I´m passing out, right there, at the table. From the distance I could hear Alfred´s silent voice. "Welcome home, Master Jason."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you all for the hits, kudos and comments. You make my day :)


End file.
